


Reaching above the Stars

by GrammarKnighty



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarKnighty/pseuds/GrammarKnighty
Summary: Things have gotten better since the Floating Island event, though new kind of problems begin to arise. Ochobot apparently has a family and misses them. Ying has been hearing voices others couldn't hear. And Boboiboy... He just wonders how long he could convince himself that he is not to blame for Ochobot almost being destroyed at Bora Ra's hands.This story is currently abandoned. You may adopt it if you like.
Kudos: 1





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is an abandoned story that I have in my drafts. Feel free to adopt it if you want. I may continue or even rewrite it in the future, but for now this is all there is.

_**(Boboiboy)** _

"Solar Speed!" Boboiboy felt a surge of energy flowing through his body. Bright light illuminated his sight. Before he knew it, he was on another side of his house's backyard, having 'teleported' from his prior position.

"Phew. That's exhausting." he wiped a drop of sweat from his face, breathing rapidly. He turned to see the yellow floating sphere behind him with a smile.

"So? How is it, Ochobot? Any new data?"

The sphere took a long time to register what he had said. When he finally realized Boboiboy was staring, the screen on his body showed his surprise.

"Oh, oh! Yeah! I found something interesting. I think you'll like this."

Boboiboy took off his cap and stood beside him. A holographic pannel appeared in front of them through Ochobot's screen.

"When you activate your solar element, your body becomes capable of passing through translucent objects and to some extent solid objects as well."

The pannel showed a slowed down recording of Boboiboy moving pass through a bird without any physical reaction from the flying animal.

"In other words..."

"...you become the light itself. However," Ochobot's voice went over a change in tone.

The pannel showed a simulation where Boboiboy's body began to disappear little by little until nothing was left.

"Your body requires a lot of energy to recover itself back to normal condition. That's why you're so tired every time you use that element. It's also why you can only use it a few times a day unless you force yourself. Your body's trying to protect you. Well, itself really."

Boboiboy processed the information.

"That's... scary to say the least." Ochobot agrees with a nod.

Boboiboy put on his cap back and adjusted it a bit, not losing hos smile. "Say, how about we go play some video game inside? All this talk makes me feel like having a nightmare. Come."

Ochobot did the robot version of a shrug.

"Okay." Ochobot went inside first. He couldn't see it, but Boboiboy knew something was troubling his friend.

**_(Ochobot)_ **

Ochobot peeked at Boboiboy from his charging place. The boy was sleeping on his bed, snoring so loud even those on Kubulus could hear it. Ochobot made sure to not make any sound as he floated towards the window on the other side of the room. It was already opened because Boboiboy kept complaining how hot it was at night.

Ochobot sat on the wooden windowsill.

The stars were dominating the night sky. Each star his vision landed on, a description would appear on his screen, complete with their names in his original language and their sizes and brightness and a that. From the furthest star on the right, to the brightest one above him, not one escaped him. He was too absorbed reading abour the stars, which was why he almost flew when a figure suddenly joined him stargazing. Good thing he didn't. The fall would have hurt.

Boboiboy counted the stars using his finger so casually like he didn't just come uninvited.

"Say, Ochobot, you sure like watching stars, don't you? I forgot my stars encyclopedia at home. I would've given it to you if I didn't," Boboiboy said as his finger shifted to point on whatever star he had on his kind. "Klamkabot said you Power Spheres are from another galaxy. Are there stars like here there?"

Whatever Boboiboy said was lost the moment he heard that name.

"Klamkabot..." Ochobot tried saying it.

Ochobot couldn't delete the image of the old Power Sphere from hiw inner screen, broken and so sad, no matter how much he tried. It was personal. Klamkabot sacrificed his life for Ochobot. To delete his only memory of the old guy would be really ungrateful of him.

That image was finally filed away once his body was turned forcefully to the the right, being replaced by the face of the boy beside him. Boboiboy's grip on him was unnecessarily strong. When Ochobot looked at him, a pair of eyes stood there reflecting his image like a mirror. The moonlight that was hidden behind a cloud earlier made it seem like they were in a drama or something.

"You can deny all you want, but I know you. You're hiding something. You miss that guy, right? Klamkabot?"

Ochobot didn't reply, partly because the assumption was somewhat true. The boy frowned when Ochobot didn't say anything, but he continued.

"I miss him too, you know. He's a great guy. I wish I could get to know him more."

After a short period of silent, Ochobot thought it was time he let his voice box translate his thought. He had enough fun messing with his best friend.

"Boboiboy? Do you ever feel like there's someone out there, waiting for you?" That got the boy's attention. "We Power Spheres weren't always alone. Before, you know, the Kubulus tried to take over the world, we lived a happy life. Most of us spent times together. Some even have families."

"Are you saying..."

"Yes. I miss my family."

There, he dropped the bomb.

"Then why don't you ever contact them? Can't you talk to them."

Robots shouldn't be able to sigh but Ochobot did it anyway.

"I wish I could," he turned to look at the stars and admire them again once Boboiboy's grip loosened. "I've only just remembered them, right after Bora Ra tried to... um..."

The thought of his near death didn't sit well with him. Boboiboy didn't press on which he was thankful for.

"It was blurry at first. But after awhile, I began to get a good picture of them; a family of Kubulus, smiling with me stuck in between them..." If robots could cry, Ochobot was sure that he would have tears running down his screen.

"Oh." Boboiboy's excited voice from earlier became only a whisper of the wind. "Do you have, like... a recording of them?"

"No," Ochobot simply said, facing the boy once again, before going to the center of the room. The boy followed. "But I do have a picture of another Power Sphere in the family."

He created a hologram to show him what said Power Sphere looked like. There, in the image, a purple Power Sphere floated inside a capsule, inactive. A robotic hand was placed upon the outer glass of the capsule; his hand.

"I don't remember her name. But I know she was important to me in my past life..." The hologram remained there, fighting away the darkness enveloping the room.

**_(Ying)_ **

Ying sighed once again as she watched her best went on another hunting spree for the ingredients to make the abomination that was her biscuits. It was already the third store and it was still not enough for that girl. In fact, Ying was sure nothing would.

"Oh, come on, Hannah? Don't you think these are too much?" she gestured to the five bags full of just flours and vegetables _she_ was holding. Ying was as good as a slave right now, following Hannah around and being told to carry her stuff.

"You're baking biscuits, not a cake. Even cakes don't need these much ingredients. I mean, what are these vegetables even for?" Ying tried pleading for her case, but it all fell on the deaf ears of her best friend.

"Oh, don't be like that." Hannah smiled, taking a bottle of milk from a rack. She put it into the basket that was conveniently in Ying's hand. "You know how much I love making biscuits. It's not like I'm making it for anybody else. I'm making them just for you and our friends."

On the back of Ying's mind, she could only imagine herself along with three boys hugging the ground with their face green all over. Hannah's biscuits were taunting them in the background, while a voice laughed at their unfortunate souls. She shuddered, shaking the thought away, just in time to see Hannah walking towards another section for whatever else on her lists. Ying followed.

Other than carrying stuff, Ying had nothing much to do, so she eyed things around. Then came her watch into her sight, showing the passing seconds. A lightbult flicked on over her head.

Making sure nobody was looking, Hannah especially, she put the basket down and sneaked to the entrance with the plastic bags of other ingredients from other stores. She walked out to the sidewalk, stopping just by the asphalt road. Once again looking around for unwanted spectators, she placed the bags on the ground. Then, she raised her hand and directed it towards the shop. A big circle of energy formed just above the roof. She muttered the magic words under her breath.

"Time manipulation: Speed Up."

She didn't need to say that but it was cool so why not?

Things and people moved crazy fast inside. When she saw Hannah finally at the entrance, she deactivated her power, picking up the bags on the ground back. The girl in pink approached her with a smile.

"Hey, Hannah. Got everything you need?" Ying reflected the smile, hiding her left hand with the watch hand behind her.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah. Since you helped me today, how about a drink at Kokotiam? My treat."

"Great!" Ying followed after her best friend, struggling a bit with all weight on her but she managed. "Say, Hannah. Have you-"

Something whispered in her ear, _"Do you wish to save them?"_

  
Ying turned around, her question forgotten, trying to find the source of the voice, the plastic bags in her hands twirling around as she did so. She was met only with a lazy street with hardly any people passing by.

"Ying? Is everything alright?" She felt Hannah's hand resting on her shoulder.

"Y-yes. Everything's fine." Ying turned to face her friend again. "Probably just my imagination. I thought I heard something." That seemed enough of an answer for the girl.

"Must be the weather. Maybe we should get some cool drinks as well."

"Maybe." Ying shrugged and fell back to her walking pace.

"What was it you wanted to say again?" Hannah looked at her as they walked side by side before they had to stop because of a traffic light going green. A couple of cars went past them.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you've seen Fang lately. He wouldn't answer my call."

"Well, no wonder you look so distracted these past few days. Your crush is ignoring you." There Hannah went on again with her teasing. Ying ignored her. It wasn't true anyway... mostly.

There was actually another reason why she had been staring into nothing. In the back of her mind, she knew she had heard that voice clearly, just like the first time she heard it back when they were on the Floating Island.

Once the road cleared , the two girls began to cross, walking a tad bit faster in case a they failed to see a car. Finding nothing else to do, Ying opened another conversation with Hannah, trying her best to ignore the phantom voice that couldn't be anywhere else other than her head.

_"Do you wish to save them. Do you wish to save your friends?"_

'I wish you'd go away.'


	2. Recollection

**_(Boboiboy)_ **

Saying Ochobot was acting unusually quiet was quite an understatement. He was pretty much as if he didn't exist at all. But he was, serving out orders from the customers here beside Boboiboy.

"Here's your drink, sir." Boboiboy placed the hot cocoa drink on the table. He didn't hear if the man ever said thank you, having his attention on Ochobot instead. 

Ochobot was making the orders like a machine would, which was not hard since he was a robot himself. Up and down he moved his hands smoothly, expressionless and uncaring of the world around him.

"Two cups of hot cocoa, please," a familiar voice caused him to turn around to see two girls sitting beside each other. "Hi, Boboiboy!" Hannah grinned. The boy couldn't help but notice a few dozen plastic bags in their hands. Ying shook her head, silently telling him to keep quiet about it.

"Okay..." Boboiboy acted as if nothing had happened. "Ochobot, two cups of hot cocoa for our friends, please!" 

The only response he got from said robot was a slight shake of his round body. Boboiboy absent-mindedly accepted the money Hannah handed him for the drinks and a bottle of mineral water.

"What's wrong with Ochobot?" Hannah looked at the robot's behaviour. Boboiboy, having the time, took the chance to wipe the now dusty table. The man from earlier had left with a paper money under his drink's empty cup.

"He misses his family," Boboiboy replied in whisper, letting the two know not to speak so loud.

Ying made a confused face. "He said he didn't have any." 

All three of them held their tongue when Ochobot appeared and gave them their drink before taking the emptied cup and going back to wash it. He was silent the whole time.

Boboiboy shook his head, replying to Ying's earlier statement. "He just remembered. But not much. He's depressed because of that." 

He noticed the girls didn't even touch their drink. "Drink up. That's a special recipe made just for you guys. Ochobot came up with it." They did as told, face expressing delight once savoring the taste. He grinned.

"Ying, did you activate your power earlier? I received an input from your watch. " Ochobot's question came out of the blue. For some reason, the girl in question looked tense, pale even. It wasn't because of the question however, because she kept glancing behind her. In fact, Boboiboy was sure she didn't even hear it with how she was acting.

"Um, Ying? Did you see a ghost or something?" Boboiboy frowned, slightly concerned of another problem to be worried about besides Ochobot's memory. 

Ying finally realized that she was being stared at. 

"Ah, ah, no! It's nothing," the girl waved her hands in a nervous fashion. Even her heartbeats quickened its pace. Boboiboy reminded himself to stop activating his power unconsciously. 

"By the way, have you seen Fang lately? He wouldn't answer my calls." Ying took another sip of her drink, her heartbeat now returning to normal. Mentally sighing, then answering Ying's question with a shake of his head, Boboiboy turned away to see whatever Ochobot was up to. Surprisingly, he was nowhere in the stand. 

"Ochobot?" He absent-mindedly raised his watch, gently tapping on it. Following the digital map on the screen, he found Ochobot sitting on a lone tree not far from there. He told the girls to call him if there were customers and went toward the tree.

He tapped his watch again, the map flickering off. 

"That thing about your sister still bothering you?" Boboiboy said, talinh a spot next to the spherical robot, gently sitting himself down. He stretched out his arms before resting the back of his head on them.

"Sister?" Ochobot turned to look at him.

He shrugged. "The best I could come up with. You know, like the robots from the show we watch, Doraemon."

"Well, I'm your guardian then, if we go by that analogy." There was a cheery feeling in that tone of his, prompting a smile from Boboiboy. The boy snorted.

"Well, the role's just got reversed. I'm guarding you now, Ochobot of the ninth generation Power Spheres." Saying that out loud brought a laugh out of him. It was contagious and Ochobot soon followed. Once they calmed down, Ochobot spoke, no longer looking sad like last night.

"I actually got a call from Kaizo. He'll meet us at Fang's house. Gopal is already there, somehow..."

"You what?" Boboiboy stopped processing his words at 'Kaizo'.

**_(Ochobot)_ **

Kaizo's spaceship. It stood in stark contrast to Fang's 'haunted house'. No matter how many times Ochobot had seen it, his computer, or his brain in human term, still only pointed to one result. 

"Wow..." He and his friends saw a man, or at least man-like, appearing in a show of light, beside him a short creature with an ever-so creepy smile.

Their footsteps sent dust flying away. Heavy thumps sounded tense music at each step they took, not at all assuring to the others who already had their move calculated steps ahead should anything went wrong.

The man greeted them once he and his companion reached them, offering a hand. Boboiboy gladly accepted it, though with an air of hesitancy. Ochobot didn't expect the man to adress him first though.

"It is an honor to see you face to face, Ochobot. We here had heard so much about you, particularly regarding your recent encounter with Tengkotak, and of course, Klamkabot." He smirked at the last word. 

Boboiboy took negatively to the gesture and stepped forward. Hannah instinctively raised the robot into her embrace, Ying protectively forming the middle barrier between him and the man.

Ochobot could see an increase in power level from Boboiboy through his screen."We already told you. We're not interested to join you. Not with your way of handling things." 

The creature beside Kaizo growled in rage. "You puny humans! Let me remind you who-" A hand gesture from the man was enough to silence him.

"Lahap, you promised respect to our guest. I would not want our dear Private Pang to see them seemingly unwelcome here."

Ying lowered her defense, prompting Hannah to do the same. "Now that you mention it, where is he? I couldn't contact him at all since last week,"

"Oh, he is fine, alright. Little Pang was worried of being late for our reunion he forgot to inform you of his whereabout. He and your other friend too are already inside. Here, let me show you the way while we discuss some matters in friendly ways." To nobody's surprise, the man turned around with that 'friendly' smirk still on his lips.

_**(Ying)** _

Ying stared at the duo known as Fang and Gopal. It turned out when Fang, unknown to the others, was called for some mission with his brother, Gopal had somehow gotten aboard. That explained why she hadn't heard anything about them for the last six-and-a-half days. She didn't even notice actually that Gopal hadn't been seen during that time period until today. Better not tell him that.

As of now, the only things that came to mind, watching the two of them, were confusion and curiosity at how the topic of video game could bring about such a heated debate, especially from Fang, who she knew had a better philosophy at Carrot Doughnut. The two had been arguing since they came into the room.

"Which galaxy has just had a supernova again?" Boboiboy stepped forward, letting them know of them and the rest being here. It took two minutes nearing three before any of the two acknowledged their presence. It took another five minutes for all of them to settle down.

Sitting on a round sofa, a table in the middle, Boboiboy glared at Kaizo. Ochobot was seated safely on the boy's lap. 

"So, care to tell us why you called?" The question, unlike his glare, was harmless in nature, if not held just a slight bit of curiousity, and that was what the rest of the occupants in the room felt. Ying didn't doubt a bit she saw Hannah pulling out a notebook from her pocket along with a sheep-themed pen just now to write the information down. "Did something happen? And why's Gopal here too?" A slight 'hey' followed the misworded sentence.

Kaizo, not smirking like Ying expected him to do, put on a serious face. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them back. Dramatic much. "Pang, explain to them."

Immediately the room, from just black-silver and plain, changed into a void space with the round sofa they were sitting on as its center. 

"What's happening?" 

Panic rose in her before she realized the next second that it was just some holographic alien technology. 

"Huh?" She curiously and childishly leaned her body as far back as possible into the sofa, reaching the endless pitch black floor using the tip of her foot only to find that it was solid. It brought a sense of relief knowing for sure that she wouldn't fall to her death.

Fang's voice resounded in the room. 

"This is Muhlak," a planet appeared in the middle, growing larger by seconds until it was big enough to view without having to squint. Gasps and expressions of awe folllwed. "We found this planet during our last mission."

There was something off about this planet, Ying thought, as it stood in contrast to the darkness. It looked just as lifeless as many other planets besides Earth in the solar system. It was not until she noticed the blinking dots all around did she realize why it felt off. 

There was no sun, or more correctly, no star which the planet should be orbitting. Instead, four moon look-alikes lit the planet as they orbited it. 

"It's an artificial planet created by an ancient civilization, used to house plants and herbs from all over the galaxy. It used to be a trading centre." 

Time seemed to go backwards as lifeforms began to emerge, from being lifeless to full of life.

The hologram began to include things like spaceship hovering above the planet, bringing passengers from different parts of the universe judging from how they looked. 

From then on, the planet became much, much bigger until it seemed like all of them were viewing someplace from an aeroplane, only a part of the planet in sight. There were some green plants she had been accustomed to as an Earthling. There were also some... odd colored plants, trees even, all around. They seemed to be well taken care of by the workers, who all looked the same in their white and gray uniform. Mostly white.

"This planet, with its condition at the time, was expected to prosper for a very long time. Its soil had this special property that allowed anything they plant to thrive." 

The hologram shifted to show images of alien children running about, smiling. Here was where Ying could properly look at the strange blue skin of what she assumed to be the Muhlakians. Their eyes were, amazingly, crystal clear, or perhaps some shade of white. 

"Then this happened." Ying had blinked for a second there and when she opened her eyes, the lively and colorful planet was no more. 

In its wake was only a giant orb of flame, cracks covering it only to create more of them. Fire was all over the planet, lapping at trees and turning them into black, scattering ash. There was nothing left of the planet. Just red, and black, along with circling and spiraling clouds that was either of the two or both. The heat from it threatened to touch her. In the midst of all this, a familiar voice echoed continuously in her head in an endless cycle.

_"Power Sphere... of Life?"_

_"What else can you do?"_

_"That's sad."_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Come on! It's not safe here!"_

_"No... No!"_

_"Yes, I wish to save them. Please..."_

_"Time Manipulation: Reset!"_

Ying's world faded, and she fell into the abyss. She barely heard someone calling her name.


End file.
